


high on adrenaline

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of money, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, illegal racing, lots of expensive cars, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned sakuatsu not like it matters, mentions of Brazil!Hinata, mentions of smut but nothing too extreme, races au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: Notabene, Sendai grew boring. Something that was bringing him the extreme thrill years ago became a routine, making him fucking yawn whenever he crossed the finishing line first.As a silver Koenigsegg crossed the said line mere milliseconds after him and the driver left the car like it was the easiest thing he ever has done, like he wasn’t even trying, Kageyama found himself panting in need.It was sick, the way his pupils were blown wide and his throat was dry, the way his hands were trembling and a wide grin spread across his lips as he felt that fucking thrill once again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	high on adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! Me, I'm back, only because my brain was working faster than those cars I mentioned in the fic are able to drive. Sorry for leaving so suddenly, yet if someone here has my twitter and actually cares about it, I tweeted about taking a small break. Five days of slacking off were more than enough. Now I'm back and ready to give you some food again, heh. 
> 
> Anyway! Have fun reading!
> 
> day 028: honey

Hinata thought finding where the racing in Sendai was happening would have been easier. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting that because finding the races in Brazil was equally hard, yet he thought after years of practice he could almost sense the smell of expensive cars, impossible speed, and  _ money. _

Well, he  _ couldn’t,  _ sadly, yet after three hours of searching, he grasped onto the name Tendou Satori, the guy who was organizing the races.  _ That  _ was  _ something. _

Leaving Brazil with everything he had there was hard. He sold his apartment and car, even if the car was his most precious baby and he loved it with his whole heart. He said bye to people he was racing with and hopped into the airplane, going back to Japan after years spent away from there. 

He was way too short in Japan to worry about buying a car and racing. He missed the feeling of absolute bliss because of winning, yet at first, he wanted to check if it was even worth it. 

He left Brazil because it became  _ boring.  _ He hoped Japan wouldn’t disappoint him.

“Excuse me, where can I find Tendou Satori?” He asked some guy who looked down at him and blinked. He was tall, had white hair, and an intimidating face but Hinata couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You’re racing?” The guy asked only, spinning the cup of alcohol in his hand. Hinata nodded his head. “He should be somewhere around. The tall guy with a weird face and red hair.” 

With that, Hinata left him alone. He wandered around the club a little bit, earning a couple of confused glances and whispers. He didn’t know everyone there knew each other. Well, he could work with that.

Someone swung their arm around him, and he slowly turned his head to see a tall guy with silver-like hair, grinning down at him.

“Well, hello there little shrimp. Are you lost or are the rumors true?” The guy asked, scanning Hinata with his eyes.

“That depends on the rumors.”

“People say you’re looking for Tendou Satori. You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Hinata smiled. He knew he would gain attention, yet he wasn’t sure the word would spread this fast. 

“I am. New and looking for Tendou Satori, I mean.”

Hinata knew he didn’t  _ look  _ like someone who was participating in illegal races. He was rather short around the rest of the guys, had a bright smile and bubbly personality. His skin was a little tanned, eyes shining innocently and he didn’t look intimidating at all.

People realized he was a monster two seconds before it was too late and he was taking the money away from them. It was  _ fun. _

“Maybe before throwing your sweet life on a line you’ll let me guide you? I’m Bokuto Koutarou. I don’t race in Sendai but I have friends here so I came by a lot of times.” The man said, moving with him towards the back entrance of the club. Hinata tagged along, listening to him carefully. It was good to get to know your ground before you started.

“Where do you race then, Bokuto-san?” He asked, looking up innocently. There was a spark in Bokuto’s eyes, the one that sent shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“ _ Tokyo _ .”

Racing in Tokyo was a privilege. Hinata knew only the best out of best were able to speed on Tokyo’s roads and earn way more money in one race than he was able to win during half of his time in Brazil. He wanted to go there one day, yet to do that, he needed a name in Sendai.

“Oh. So you’re  _ good  _ good. Fun, Bokuto-san.” He grinned, deciding to stick to Bokuto for longer. 

“I’m in the top five in Tokyo, kid. What’s your name?” Bokuto asked, ruffling his hair softly.

“Hinata Shouyou.”

On Brazilian streets his name was well known. Everyone interested knew of a Japanese kid who won over Brazilian best men. People watched as he speeded down the streets in an orange Bugatti that cost more they could even think of. 

In Japan, Bokuto Koutarou only hummed, bringing him outside of the pub.

“There are three hours left to the race, I believe Tendou is placing bets for now. Last hour for signing in and placing money.” Bokuto explained, his voice a little quieter now when the music wasn’t blasting on full volume. Hinata nodded his head. He knew how that shit worked. 

“Who’s participating?” He asked, hoping for a brief introduction to Sendai’s best drivers. 

He wasn’t disappointed when Bokuto grinned, letting his arm fall from Hinata’s shoulders as he went ahead with a playful “Come on, I will show you” threw behind his shoulder.

There was a guy called Nishinoya, loud and fun looking. Hinata hoped one day he could be friends with him because the spark in Nishinoya’s eyes was what had Hinata hooked up with racing in the first place.

Then, there was Iwaizumi who looked a little bit more dangerous. He was spinning car keys around his finger and when Hinata squinted his eyes he could make out Iwaizumi probably owned a Pagani Huayra, yet he wouldn’t bet his money on it.

There was also Oikawa, who looked  _ really  _ close with Iwaizumi and didn’t have the vibe of someone who was taking a part in illegal races. However, Hinata learned long ago not to underestimate people because of their looks. He was one of the examples. 

“The angry-looking one is Kyoutani. He’s one of the best there when he wants to, of course. He races in a McLaren.” Bokuto said, brushing it off like it was nothing.

“Finally something that’s able to hit 250 on a road.” Hinata mumbled, becoming a little bit more interested. 

Then, there was this “kid” called Futakuchi who, in Bokuto’s words, looked smug because he owned a car squeezing 258 meters per second and he thought he did something with that. Hinata didn’t like him. He looked way too full of himself for such a mere car. 

“See the group over there?” Bokuto asked, pointing to four guys standing next to the very corner of the place, talking quietly and eyeing almost everyone who passed by them. Hinata nodded. “They’re the elite. There’s Semi, Goshiki, Shibaru, and Ohira. They’re usually placed one after another, starting from second or third place.” The silver-haired male explained, and Hinata looked closer.

They sure looked like they were  _ someone  _ in Sendai. They had the aura of power around them, the one that made Hinata want to hop into his car and squeeze the speed pedal to show them their place. He grinned.

“And there,” Bokuto started again, forcing Hinata to turn away from the group “is The King.”

Hinata perked up.

“The King?” He asked, scanning the drivers with his eyes to find someone who looked like the said  _ king.  _

“The one dressed all in black with blue eyes. Kageyama Tobio. Since he started racing in Sendai, he never lost a single race, kid.”

There stood a guy, tall and with a dangerous aura, reminding Hinata about himself in Brazil. He stood confident and proud, calm, and collected, not sparing others even a glance. The tension between him and the others was obvious, as they were either stealing glances at The King or openly staring at him with a dare in their eyes. He didn’t seem phased by that at all, scrolling through his phone and leaning against the wall.

“Bokuto-san,” Hinata asked, eyes not leaving Kageyama Tobio. Bokuto hummed, not looking at him. “Can you lend me a car?”

<...>

Turns out Bokuto owned a Koenigsegg Jesko Absolute, able to reach a speed of 330 meters per second and he wasn’t even sure if that car was  _ allowed  _ to participate in Sendai’s race. The car was nice and clean, silver and gold, somehow matching Bokuto perfectly. Looking at Bokuto leaning against the Koenigsegg reminded Hinata about his sweet, orange Devel he left in Brazil, yet he didn’t give himself time to dwell over that.

“Do you even how fast this baby can go?” Bokuto asked doubtfully, frowning at him as Hinata circled the car, looking at it. 

“330 mph if you try your best. Easy to drive, like a feather when you turn. Drove that baby three times back in Brazil. Not bad.” He mumbled, standing in front of Bokuto.

“Not  _ bad?  _ This car is called one of the fastest cars ever and you call it  _ not bad?  _ Who are you?” Bokuto almost screamed, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Lend me the car and I will show you. I know how to use it, I won’t destroy it. Besides, I don’t plan on winning. I don’t have my car yet and I want to get to know Sendai’s streets. Lend me the car, Bokuto-san. Please.” He begged, sending his most innocent eyes towards Bokuto who bit his lip and seemed to  _ think  _ about it.

Hours later he was leaning against the Koenigsegg calmly with people surrounding the cars and drivers, a slow focus washing over each one of them. The ones previously smiling were focused, the ones scowling let their faces rest. Kageyama Tobio had the same indifference on his face and Hinata Shouyou let himself grin a little.

“Normally, I wouldn’t talk for long’,” Tendou Satori started standing in front of them with a smile of a maniac. “But we have a newcomer. Let me get over the rules quickly.”

Tendou talked, explaining the rules, the road, the money for the winner. He talked and Hinata listened only when he covered the topic of Sendai’s streets, not like it mattered anyway. He was going to follow everyone else, maybe play with them a little. 

“Get in the cars guys. Let’s have some fun.”

The Koenigsegg was nice to sit in. It fit his body nicely and let him relax slightly, focus on the road and not the fact he wasn’t sitting in his orange Devel back in Brazil. People around him weren’t the faces he knew for years and no one watching knew who the hell Hinata Shouyou was. 

There was a thrill that ran down his spine at the thought about it. The first time was always leaving the best impression.

The low purrs of the cars rang through the air and he felt shivers run down his spine. He gripped the wheel tighter, placed his leg over the gas pedal and took a deep breath, eyes darkening.

The girl dressed in clothes that were more revealing than hiding swung the black and white flag down.

He pressed the gas pedal down.

<...>

The air on the mete was thick as he turned the car off and gracefully left it, closing the door behind him. He smiled cheerfully, careful to pick his brightest and most innocent smile as he walked over to Bokuto, ignoring whatever Tendou Satori was trying to say.

Bokuto was gaping at him, mouth open and eyes were blown wide as Hinata stood in front of him, swaying on his heels.

“Told you I can drive, Bokuto-san! Let’s go!”

In the back, he could hear Tendou Satori announcing the winners. 

“ _ First place, Kageyama Tobio! Second, uh, Hinata Shouyou, just an inch behind The King!” _

As he left, he could feel a pair of blue, cool eyes on his back and he couldn’t help but smile wider.

<...>

For a couple of next weeks, he kept his head low. He walked to the races and watched, studying the drivers and people who were betting the money. He was looking for a car and his phone had two new numbers in it - Bokuto Koutarou and Nishinoya Yuu, as well as a bunch of messages from his old friends in Japan asking where he would race again.

Whenever he stood on the side with a wide smile, people were watching and whispering, calling his name and spreading rumors about how he almost beat The King. 

Kageyama Tobio had his eyes on him, he realized the second week, meeting those cold, blue eyes that were on his body. For once, Kageyama wasn’t leaning on the wall and texting someone but rather watching Hinata with a frown on his face.

“ _ I don’t want into buying a Devel once again, Bokuto-san.”  _ He typed on his phone before showing it into his pocket and focusing on the starting race. 

When he was leaving, with Kageyama having another win on his account, his phone chimed from Bokuto sending him another message.

“ _ Check this one out then. It will suit you.”  _

Hinata grinned at the link Bokuto sent him.

<...>

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya said, running up to him with his eyes almost sparkling. “You’re racing?” He asked, placing his hands on Hinata’s arms. The redhead grinned.

“Yup! I finally bought myself a car with Bokuto-san’s help!” He explained, giving Nishinoya his full attention. During the weeks when he was just watching, Nishinoya became his friend and they were spending a lot of time together outside of the usual racing. It was nice to have someone close in Sendai and he was glad Nishinoya decided to talk to him during his first night in the club.

“Will Bokuto-san be there?” The older man asked and they moved to a place further from the crowd to be able to talk more comfortably. Hinata shook his head.

“No, but I invited two of my friends from Tokyo. They would choke me if I didn’t so…” He laughed, and Nishinoya turned to him with wide eyes.

“Wait, you know more people from Tokyo? Are they racing too?”

Before he could answer someone called out his name and he turned around, lips breaking into a big, fond smile.

There stood a tall guy, grinning with confidence, his posture relaxed and full of himself as he took a couple of steps closer to them, leaning slightly back.

“Long time no see, Shou-kun.” He said slowly and Hinata heard Nishinoya gasp next to him.

“Atsumu-san! It’s been a while. You’re sure you’re fine with being here?” He asked, coming closer and letting Atsumu Miya close his arms around him.

Atsumu Miya was the second-best driver in the whole of Tokyo. Sometimes he won, sometimes he let others win over him, yet he still was someone who  _ taught  _ Hinata how to drive when they were younger, long before he left to Brazil. 

“Course I am! Wouldn’t miss ya winnin’ over their asses for the first time, Shou-kun!”

Hinata laughed, taking a step back and looking around Atsumu.

“Is he here too?” He asked, searching the corners of the club with his eyes. Atsumu chuckled softly and moved his head too, looking somewhere in the crowd.

“Omi? Yeah, we drove there together. He went to the toilet. Will be there in a minute.”

“Oh! By the way, this is Nishinoya Yuu. My first friend here, Tsumu-san!” Hinata beamed, gesturing towards the older male who smiled widely and started to talk to Atsumu about something. 

Hinata was way too focused almost jumping in place trying to look for Sakusa Kiyoomi, the guy that drove with Atsumu.

The three of them grew up together. They drove the cheap cars back in their young days, squeezed in the back seats after driving away from the city one late, summer night, laughing loudly and freely while watching the stars. 

There was Sakusa, moving his way through the crowd with an obvious scowl, even with a mask on. Hinata’s cheeks started hurting from how wide the smile on his face was. 

“Shouyou,” Sakusa said only, and Hinata felt himself scowl for a second over the fact that Sakusa was taller, way taller than he remembered him. He didn’t let himself think about it too much as he buried himself in Sakusa’s arms, something that was reserved for Atsumu and him only.

“If you win, I will buy you ice cream.” Atsumu said slowly before Hinata hopped into his car. The car was angry orange, just like the Devel he had in Brazil. Back in Japan, however, he settled on buying something else.

“Get your money ready, Atsumu-san!” He said, jumping in place with excitement like a little kid. Atsumu shook his head at him, laughing under his eyes as he and Sakusa watched him jump into the Hennessey Venom F5 he bought.

“I can’t believe he has money for seven cars like that yet gets excited when he can get some free ice cream.” Sakusa said in amusement, his eyes beaming fondly after the redhead.

Atsumu hummed in agreement and both of them moved back from the road, settling on staying back, much for Sakusa’s comfort. 

Shouyou never failed to surprise you.

<...>

Kageyama didn’t like to lose. He fucking hated the feeling of not being the best at stuff, because he knew he was better than people. He had the room for improvement, he could always get even better, yet speeding over Sendai didn’t require that.

People in Sendai were weak, and as much as he loved the money on his bank account and hated to say that, winning started to become boring. He only got some fun in Tokyo where people were actually better than him, or maybe he wasn’t just trying his best. 

Notabene, Sendai grew boring. Something that was bringing him the extreme thrill years ago became a routine, making him fucking  _ yawn  _ whenever he crossed the finishing line first. 

As a silver Koenigsegg crossed the said line mere milliseconds after him and the driver left the car like it was the easiest thing he ever has done, like he wasn’t even  _ trying,  _ Kageyama found himself panting in need. 

It was sick, the way his pupils were blown wide and his throat was dry, the way his hands were trembling and a wide grin spread across his lips as he felt that fucking thrill once again. 

He couldn’t help but watch the kid. He watched and waited, skin tingling with anticipation for a real race between them. The one when Hinata Shouyou would take it seriously and try to  _ win  _ with him. Maybe that would make Kageyama start being serious too.

He was smaller than Kageyama. Actually, next to Tobio he looked like a fucking ant, or rather a butterfly with the way he was so bright and shiny every time Kageyama saw him. He didn’t look like he belonged there. He was wearing weird sweaters with child-like imprints and it overall didn’t match the way he loved those expensive cars and the adrenaline in his blood when he was driving.

Because Kageyama assumed he did. He assumed in some way, Hinata Shouyou, the visual opposite of him, was fucked up in the same way Kageyama was. They were both there, gripping the steering wheels with their hands, in cars worth two fucking million  _ dollars,  _ like it was nothing. They were both there, pressing the gas pedals to the end on the streets, grinning like they were fucked in the head, smiling after crossing the finishing line.

The first time when he lost to that kid, he felt almost euphoric. God, it was the best feeling he felt in a very long time, and with the last piece of self-control, he stopped himself from going to Hinata and thanking him for bringing the fun back.

They were both watching each other and to the people outside it looked like they were about to throw hands at each other because Hinata became weirdly serious while watching him and, as Oikawa mentioned to him, he looked, even more, intimidating while watching Hinata.

“I won’t lose next time, dumbass.” He panted, moving away from the redhead for a second. Before he was able to take a step back those small hands were circling his shirt and bringing him closer once again, a lopsided smile on that bright face.

“I’m up for a challenge,  _ Tobio. _ ”

Hinata was restless. He was like a fresh dose of adrenaline for his addicted brain, bringing him relief, bringing the ease in his tensed shoulders, making him stop thinking and start doing. He was an addicted man and slowly he found himself longing not only for the incredible speed, but also for what came  _ after  _ one of them won.

It was uncomfortable to bend down so much at first, yet his body got used to it, or maybe Hinata was a drug that made him unable to feel the awkward stung in his neck. Maybe it was the way those pretty fingers were clenching his hair and tugging them, maybe it was the way Hinata’s body was shivering under his hands as he swallowed his gasps and little moans with his own fucking mouth.

He longed for the moments when he stumbled to one of the darker alleys after those races, disappearing from the after-parties for an hour or so, pushing each other onto the walls, Hinata forcing him down, Kageyama forcing Hinata to reach up to him when they kissed.

He doesn’t know how  _ this  _ started. He knows one moment he was watching Hinata and the next he was worshipping that gorgeous, still slightly tanned skin as he watched the living sun squirm under him.

The feeling was better than driving. The feeling of being able to have Hinata like that was almost like a damn blessing and the pleasure that spread through every inch of his body had him dizzy.

“They’re going to invite you to Tokyo.” He said one time, mouthing the skin on Hinata’s stomach as the redhead shivered under him.

“I know. I will win with you there too. I will win with everyone.” Hinata whimpered, arching his back from the bed as his mouth fell open with a silent moan, eyes rolling back into his skull.

“I know you will.” Kageyama whispered and then did his best to hide his words under the pleasure he let Hinata feel.

He wasn’t bored anymore. He found himself something he wanted, something he needed almost like air, and the way Hinata was looking at him with his eyes dazed had him wishing the redhead needed him like that too.

He loved the way Hinata looked so innocent on his sheets, sleeping fondly on his bed, in his room, glowing like the sun. He loved the way he got used to ordering them breakfast and the way Hinata walked into his kitchen every day, wearing one of his shirts and making Kageyama suck in a sharp breath. He loved the way Hinata was yawning and stretching, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and a sweet “morning, Tobio” before he was fully awake and they were back to the usual bickering. 

He loved the way it felt right. Thrilling, yet calming him down at the same time and the nights without the small body not in his bed were wrong.

“Oi, Hinata.” He said one time, fingers slowly traveling up and down the smaller man’s arm. He hummed, letting Kageyama know he was listening as he continues to draw something on his chest, covered by the black sheets on Kageyama’s bed. “You spend awfully lot of time here, you know?”

The red mope of hair moved and next Hinata was staring up at him, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

“Do you want me gone?” He asked, placing his palm flat on Kageyama’s chest. He could feel the way his small body tensed as he waited for Kageyama’s response. 

“You’re an idiot.” He couldn’t bring himself but chuckle, shaking his head. “Move in with me, stupid.”

There was a moment of silence, a couple of stages of realization washing over Hinata. The way he gasped, blinked a couple of times, relaxed and then blushed like crazy before he shuffled and climbed onto Kageyama’s lap, lowering himself so he was a mere inch in front of the black-haired male.

“Only if you start making me coffee in the morning, with milk and two sugars.” Hinata said, placing both of his hands on Kageyama’s face. He smiled fondly, watching those honey-like eyes sparkle, his own hands moving up those pretty thighs of his, well,  _ boyfriend. _

“Sure. That doesn’t mean I will go easy on you during the races.” He added, and Hinata threw his head back in that sweet laugher that made Kageyama feel high each time.

“If you ever tried that I would kick your ass,  _ Tobio.” _

  
  
  



End file.
